Phonorius
"Z-Zirra! Th-that baby! He's going to fall! P-please! Catch him! Please save him! Please!" Phonorius was Zirra's foster mother, as well as the biological mother of Malefor. She was a vessel to the Hermit's telepathy, serving as the main antagonist of Chapter 4: Plague from the Past. Personality & Character Phonorius was a very kindhearted and gentle dragon, caring deeply for her loved ones. Her biggest desire was to have a child of her own, however she suffered from infertility. She loved her adoptive daughter Zirra and cared a lot about her, often worried when others neglect her. However, when she finally laid an egg of her own, the Hermit put a spell on Island Hirakue, and made Phonorius neglect her, or he will do something to her if she "disobeyed". Despite that, she continued to love Zirra deeply. It took a turn for the worse when Zirra murdered Mesphito. She did not expect Zirra to kill her mate, and when she saw it come to pass, her immediate reaction was to get her egg away from Zirra's rage.https://seeraphine.tumblr.com/post/128667413549/dear-phonorius-if-you-hated-zirra-so-much-for At one point, the Hermit took control of Phonorius' body using telepathy, and used her kind personality to earn others' trust, but being Malefor's mother makes it difficult for her to be accepted, and some dragons such as Terrador are aware of her actions with the life draining pool. Her last thoughts before her death were a lot of regret.https://seeraphine.tumblr.com/post/183445505564/what-were-phonorius-last-thoughts Attacks and Abilities By using the life transferring magic of the pool found in her cave, Phonorius could steal other creature's life force to stay young and strong. The more she uses this magic, the stronger she becomes. Due to the Hermit's telepathy, Phonorius' eyes can become like Malefor's, a sign of possession, but she can return them to normal at will in order to keep her facade. Weaknesses Background Phonorius had very good parents who taught her both to work and care for others. She had many siblings who played with her and she loved all of them, but her favorite person was Mesphito. She was quite taken with him at the start, and when they were adults, they became mated for life. As they were searching for a home, they joined a clan of dragons who preferred not to live in the Temple. They didn't dislike the Temple, they just wanted to raise their children themselves instead of the Guardians. They tried to have an egg, but it never happened. They adopted Zirra and raised her through hatchling years, when finally she conceived an egg, who hatched to be Malefor. After Zirra killed Mesphito, she took her egg to the Temple where she hoped it would be safe from Zirra's rage. Trivia * Her favorite food was fish. * Her hobbies were cleaning and tidying, rolling in meadows and running at full speed through them. * She loved to play around with Mesphito, just as they did when they were kids. She would nip at Mesphito's tail and get him to play with her. They're both strong and independent dragons, but at times they can be immature and playful. References Category:Dragons Category:Mothers Category:Fire Dragons Category:Island Hirakue Clan Category:Females Category:Deceased Category:Zirra's Return Category:A Tale of Hope Category:Parents